


Lonely Sight

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What only Albus can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Sight

By the lake  
he's there.

Every day of  
the year.

You follow him  
with your eyes.

But someday  
you will   
touch him.

With your  
mind.


End file.
